<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Time by spikesgirl58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932423">One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58'>spikesgirl58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dialogue meme [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rescue mission, another reason for something to go wrong.  This time, though, Illya couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dialogue meme [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/507291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/gifts">jkkitty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another rescue mission after another rescue mission, this was not just becoming a habit, it was becoming downright annoying.  Of course, it would be successful, it could turn out no other way.  He wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>Illya darted a quick look around the corner, just to make sure he was still alone.  He moved quickly, but quietly, his feet making as little sound as he could muster.  He paused and looked behind him.  For the last few minutes, he felt as if he was being followed.  Not exactly by THRUSH, but by someone.  Still, the hallway was clear.</p><p>He got to the end and stared at the three doors.  The lady or the tiger came to mind and he smiled.  Wouldn’t Napoleon be annoyed with that choice?  And which would Napoleon qualify for?  He certainly wasn’t a lady, but he wasn’t much of a tiger, more like a well-groomed…</p><p>The thought trailed off as he tried the first door.  It was locked, so Illya decided to come back to it.  The second one yielded to his weight, but it was empty, save a table, two chairs and a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  It was a standard THRUSH interrogation room.</p><p>Cautiously, Illya moved to the third room.  He pushed the door open, weapon at the ready and he inwardly groaned at the sight on Napoleon sprawled out on the floor.  He reached for his communicator.</p><p>“Open Channel D.  I’ve found Napoleon.  Have the medics standing by.  I’m going to get him out of here.”  He didn’t wait for a response.  He knew there was an UNCLE rescue team close at hand. </p><p>That done, he holstered his weapon and went to kneel by his partner’s body.  It was odd, though.  Illya felt none of the gut-wrenching dread he usually did in this situation.  That’s when he realized the scent of blood or rather the lack of it.  With Napoleon bleeding that much, the air should have been thick with the coppery stink of blood.  Nor was there any smell of sweat, despite Napoleon looking soaked through.</p><p>Illya started to reach out to shake Napoleon’s shoulder, then went back on his heels, his hand in front of his eyes.  He blinked and waited for his eyes adjust to the approaching bright light.  He had his weapon drawn and aimed in a heartbeat.</p><p>“Illya, it’s me.”  It was Napoleon’s voice behind that light, but Illya wasn’t sure.</p><p>Quickly he glanced down at the floor, but Napoleon was still unconscious.</p><p>"Is that you, Napoleon?" Illya asked looking at the bright light in front of him that was above his partner's bleeding body on the floor.  “And if you are there, then how can you be here?</p><p>“Who else would it be?”</p><p>“And the second and more intriguing part of my question?”</p><p>“Touch me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Touch me.  Go ahead, you were about to.”</p><p>Illya reached out to Napoleon’s chest and his hand went right through Napoleon’s body to the stone floor beneath him.  “What in the…?”  He pulled back and flicked his eyes from the light to the floor.</p><p>“It’s what they are calling a hologram.  THRUSH has been working on them.  Once they are perfected, THRUSH will be able to project an image, anything anywhere, just like they did to you with that.  Can you imagine the hell they can play?”</p><p>“Would you mind lowering the light?”  Illya stood, still wary.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.”  For the first time, Napoleon was visible and Illya relaxed.  Then he reached out, his hand touching warm flesh through the soiled shirt.</p><p>“It really is you.  I thought… well, never mind what I thought.”</p><p>Napoleon looked a bit worse for the wear, but appeared functional.  He nodded wearily.  “That was the whole point.  That was apparently taken just after I arrived and doctored up a bit for you benefit.”  He came to stand by Illya’s side. “Thankfully, I was on my way to the Control Room when I saw you and was able to ruin the surprise they had waiting for you.”</p><p>“Is that what’s behind the locked door?</p><p>Napoleon nodded.  “They’ll find them, eventually…. Or not.  Either way.”</p><p>“You said you were headed to the Control Room?”</p><p>“I was.  Hadn’t really thought about what I would do when I got there.  I don’t have any toys left.  I used my last button to get out of my cell.”</p><p>“Then I think it would be rather rude of me to delay you.  Mind if I come along for the ride?”</p><p>“Do you happen to have some charges secreted about your person?”</p><p>“Is the Pope Catholic?”  Illya grinned and Napoleon returned the smile.</p><p>“It’s good to see you.  I wasn’t sure…”  Illya trailed off, looking back at the hologram.</p><p>“Hey, you know me.  You can run, but you can’t hide.”  No matter what cheap cinematic tricks you try.  Shall we?  THRUSH is waiting.”</p><p>“After you, my dear Alphonse.”</p><p>And, in a whisper, they were gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>